Beca's real life
by pitchwizard
Summary: Beca isn't Beca, she's Becky from England, who's sister is Hermione Granger. Ohh and she loves shopping and doing girly things! Not much of Hermione mostly Becky (Beca) and her friends and Jesse. suck at summarys! hope you like it.


Beca's Pov

I was walking around the mall, hoping none of my friends, the Barden Bellas where going to see me or my super hot boyfriend Jesse. I secretly love shopping, I act all hard and a badass and like I the one thing I hate to do is shop but I secretly do like shopping.

You see I'm not who everyone thinks I am, I am a squib! My sister goes to the wizard school Hogwarts in Scotland, my real mum and dad are still together but live in England. My pretend mum and dad are really my aunt and uncle. So yeah that might be a lot to take in. My sister is called Hermione Granger and her best friend is the famous Harry Potter that all the books are about although he didn't really do all those things and his mum and dad are alive. But I suppose he aunt Joanne thought that would liven the story up, she kept the names the same.

Anyway, my mum and dad are rich and I have my own bank account, and credit card. And I love to shop, but part of my double life is that 'Beca' doesn't like to shop (my real name is Becky). So I have to sneak here and buy clothes and then only wear them when I visit my family in England.

I'm thinking about telling Jesse I mean he is my boyfriend and he is trusts me and I trust him. I feel so guilty because he thinks I have told him all my secrets and I haven't. I have also though about telling my ultimate best friends, Chloe and Stacy but I don't know...

Anyway I go into Forever 21 and look at some dresses, something Beca wouldn't be caught dead in a dress! But I like them so I pick it up and take it to the dressing room it's a bit short but I like it, god if Jesse saw me in this he would have a fit. Its black and cream with little tiny spots all over it does all the way up with a studded collar and comes about mid thigh at the front and a bit longer at the back. I love it; I quickly check the price tag once I have taken it off, it $21.11. I'm going to get this, I make my way to the checkout I see these sandals, there red wedges with red and white stripes on the wedge. I had to have these they were so cute and I had a perfect red maxi dress at home in England I could wear with them, I picked some up that were my size, hoping they weren't too pricey. They were $49.92. That was quite expensive, should I, shouldn't I, oh what the heck I just made my way to the checkout and brought the wedges and dress.

I made my way out of the shop and walked over the road to McDonalds for lunch, I was about to walk in, but I spotted Chloe out with her boyfriend josh! Shit! I quickly ran, out the mall and back to my apartment, only stopping running once I got out of the mall. I will have to go the chip shop down the road instead, oh well. I got back went into my Beca wardrobe and moved an old coat, to reveal a code pad. I quickly put the code in, and the back wall opened to a bigger wardrobe where put my new purchases.

Once I put them in there, I ran down stairs out the door making sure I locked it and walked down to the chippy, got my usual, battered fish and chips with a can of Pepsi. Then walked back, I sat and ate it quickly. Then I checked my phone which had been on charge all day, oops 2 miss calls of Jesse and 4 text messages.

To: Beca (million dollar baby)

Movication later my place 7? I'm thinking mean girls? Xxx

To: Beca (million dollar baby)

Bec? We don't have too if you don't want too. Xxx

To: Beca (million dollar baby)

Bec? Hellooo, starting to get worried now. Xxxx

To: Beca (million dollar baby)

Beca? I'm really starting to worry, please text me! Xxx

Ok. I quickly glance at the clock its quarter to 7. I have time to get over before seven. Now look I want to tell him I hate keeping things from him. But I don't want him to walk out on me! I mean if he realises I'm a whole different person he might hate me and I love Jesse, I don't want him to leave me! But I have to do this, I grab my coat and keys and step out the door and lock it. I stand there for a minute contemplating what I'm going to do then I start walking to Jesse's. I'm going to tell Jesse I have a double life.


End file.
